Judd Crawford
. FBI Database slide. | dod = September 16, 2019 | alias = | title = | job =Police Chief (formerly) | affiliations = Tulsa Police Department Cyclops (formerly) Ku Klux Klan (formerly) | spouse = Jane Crawford† | siblings = | father = Matthew Wayne Crawford† | mother = | grandparents = Dale Dixon Crawford† | grandchildren = | other family = Dixon T. Crawford (great-grandfather)† Lionel Thomas Crawford (uncle) | appears in = 4 episodes | first episode = "It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice" | last episode = | actor =Don Johnson |cause_of_death = Hung himself as an order from Will Reeves}}Judd Thomas Crawford was the chief of the Tulsa Police Department. During his tenure, Crawford was also the leader of a separate KKK-eqsue cell of the secret white supremacist, domestic terrorist organization Cyclops. Biography In high school, Judd played the lead role of Curly in their production of Oklahoma!. After graduating he became a Marine and served under Captain Robert S. Mueller in the Liberation of Vietnam, receiving multiple commendations for bravery during the purge sweeps of 1971 to 1973. In 1976, he married political consultant Jane Lestley Alexander.[https://www.hbo.com/peteypedia Peteypedia]. contents://File 2. CLIPPING: "Tulsa Police Chief Feared Slain" In 1977, he graduated from the University of Oklahoma at Norman on the G.I. Bill with a Bachelor’s Degree in Criminology. He was briefly a professional rodeo rider before he joined the Oklahoma County Sheriff ’s Department in 1980, where he met Joe Keene while working on John David Keene's security detail. In 2004 he moved back home and joined the Tulsa Police Department as a senior detective. In 2017, he oversaw the Tulsa Police Department’s transition to masking following the emergency passage of DOPA, an Amendment to the Keene Act after the events of the White Night. In 2016, Judd was the Police Lieutenant for the Tulsa Police Department during the White Night and was supposedly attacked in his home during 40 simultaneous attacks against members of the police on Christmas Eve. While his arm was injured he provided emotional support to then official officer, Angela Abar. They were two of three survivors. Angela had also been seriously wounded and her partner Doyle and his wife had been murdered that night. Angela took in their three children; Topher, Emma, and Rosie, and Judd became their honorary uncle. Judd became close to Angela as one of the few survivors of the White Night and their families comfortably socialized with each other. Judd was named interim-chief and led a series of successful police actions against the Seventh Kavalry that seemed to cripple the organization. In 2018 he was appointed full-time chief. One night, after receiving a call informing him that one of his officers had regained consciousness following a shooting, Judd had been waylaid when his car's tires were punctured on the road. He was then attacked and hanged from a tree that Angela was later shown. According to reports he was aware and struggling the entire time and suffered up to the moment he died. The one to claim the murder as his doing is Will Reeves, which Angela found difficult to believe. Following Will's less than subtle hints to investigate Judd's closet for "skeletons," Angela used his wake to infiltrate his office and discovered a Klansman uniform behind a hidden wall panel pristinely on display. Physical appearance In She Was Killed by Space Junk, the profile that the FBI has of him lists him as a Caucasian male being whose height was 6'0 and weighing 190 pounds. Personality As a member of the KKK, Judd Crawford was a bigoted racist that hated black people. His racism is show to have reached violent extremes, as he masterminded a plan to incite black people to commit violent acts to worsen race relation between black people and white people. Judd was charismatic and a good actor. Despite Angela's nose for "smelling out" white supremacy, Judd and June were able to get close to her family. And the rest of the police force saw him as a hero and ally to racial equality and justice. Appearances TV series *"It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice" *"Martial Feats of Comanche Horsemanship" (flashback) *"She Was Killed by Space Junk" (photograph & casket) *"This Extraordinary Being" (flashback) *"An Almost Religious Awe" (flashback) Gallery TV Portal - Judd Crawford.png|Promotional Image of Judd Crawford judd.png|Judd's KKK White Hood Will Reeves next to Judd Crawford hanging from a tree.png Judd Crawford with noose.png Close Up of Judd Crawford with noose.png Chief Judd Crawford badge with blood.png Judd Crawford hanging from a tree in daylight.png Judd Thomas Crawford FBI Database in S 1 E 3.png Trivia thumb|Judd's badge blood splattered in the same way as the Comedian's *Like the Comedian's iconic blood-splattered badge signaled the beginning of a deeper conspiracy in the original graphic novel, so too did Judd's police badge. *In She Was Killed by Space Junk, the file that FBI has on Judd reveals several things. **At some point in his life, he did 2 years at Tulsa Community College, and then two more years at the University of Oklahoma, where he received a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice. **He is a family friend to Joseph Keene Sr.. **His social security number is listed as: 871-22-00012 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Watchmen (TV series) characters Category:Law enforcement Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Seventh Kavalry